Between Fire and Ice
by MK loves tnmebd
Summary: Edward and Bella are set to be married in just one week. But little does Edward know, that Bella and Jacob have been a little bit more than friends lately. Set during BD. Everything happens as BD, except when Bella ends up pregnant we wonder is it Edwards
1. We shouldn't have done this

**ATTENTION! ;]**

**This is my very very very first FF. So please tell me what you think. If it's absolutely terrible, then please let me know! Oh and I'm no S.M. so don't take this stuff too seriously. I was just re-reading BD and I thought about this story. ENJOY!**

I slowly pulled into the Black's rocky driveway, the rain beating so hard it sounded like the windshield was about to crack. I hesitated before I took the keys out of the ignition.

_Maybe I should just leave, even though Jacob would've already known I was there by the sound of my truck. Perhaps by some slim chance, the rain was so loud he didn't hear me pull up._

I pulled my hood over my already soaking wet hair, and jumped out of my truck. I sprinted up the driveway and onto the porch of his tiny house. I barely tapped on the door with my fist and it creaked open.

"Bella, I'm so glad to see you. I've really been needing to talk to you." Jacob said in a shaky voice.

"Hey Jake, I've been wanting to talk to you too." I said trying to hide the nervous sound in my voice.

"Um, let's go talk outback in the garage, Billy is over at the Clearwaters, so we won't have any interruptions." He said as he grabbed an enormous orange umbrella.

We walked around the back of the house, through the trees where his make-shift garage was. The only place to sit inside was his vintage Volkswagen Rabbit front seats.

"Listen, Bella, I'm pretty sure I know why you came tonight. I just want to let you know that your secret is safe with me. I've kept it out of my thoughts every time I phase. I just really hate that you are so upset about this and.."

I cut him off before he could finish. "Jake, I know you're sorry, and you have no reason to be sorry because..because, I enjoyed it.."

"You..did?"

"Yes Jake, I'm just upset because I'm caught between fire and ice, and I don't know which one to choose. I love you Jake, I love every part of you. But, I love Edward. And I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I'm getting married in just one week. I can't do this. I shouldn't have done this. I'm.."

Before I could finish he kissed me. He kissed my forehead and then pulled away. We sat there for a few seconds that seemed like hours. I looked over at his face and realized he was crying. I had a burning sensation in my throat and an aching feeling in my stomache, and before I could say anything I started crying.

"Jake, I love you. But we can't do this."

"I'm sorry Bella but we already did. We went farther than you and Edward ever have, farther than you ever can. And no matter what you say, no matter how much you deny it, it will never go away."

He wiped the tears from my eyes, and then opened the car door.

"Where are you going!?" I cried out and I realized that my voice was hoarse.

"I'm not sure..but I have to go Bella, I'm getting too upset..I.." His voice was shaking. Every bone in his body was shaking. I was still crying in the car, I opened the door to get out and make sure he was okay.

"STOP, Bella, please. Just stay over there. I..gah!"

He cried out an enormous growl and then exploded into his wolf form. He sprinted out of the garage faster than I had ever seen him run. I climbed out of the car and fell to the ground sobbing. I was about to get married to the man of my dreams, after I had cheated on him with my best friend who I realized I love as _equally_ as I love Edward.

**Thanks so much guys, for actually taking your time to read this. I will definetly have the next chapter up soon! 3MK**


	2. Farther than you ever can

**This one is kind of short. This is kind of explains what happened to her truck. Thanks for reading. Please review! I will have a new chapter out tomorrow! ENJOY!**

I gathered up enough strength to run out of the garage to stop him. It was too late by the time I got outside. It was dark and the rain was still pouring with flashes of lightning everywhere.

"Jake! Please, I need you right now more than anything..please!"

He was gone. He phased before he left, which meant that the whole pack would soon learn about what we've done. My teeth were chattering and I was shaking almost as much as Jacob had. I ran around to the front of the house, and straight to my truck. I climbed inside and fell over. My face was so wet I couldn't figure out what was rain and what was tears. I cried as his words sped through my mind.

_We went farther than you and Edward ever have, farther than you ever __**can**__._

I fumbled with my keys trying to start the truck. I started the engine and sped down the rocky dirt road of La Push. It was times like these that I was happy that Edward couldn't read my mind. I flew down the highway, faster than I ever thought my truck could go.

_creeeeeeakkk..cuchunk._

"NO. No. No. NOOOO!"

I pulled over as smoke poured out of the front of my truck. This put me over the edge. I was crying so hard I could barely breathe.

I reached over and pulled the emergency cell phone Edward had given me out of the glove compartment. My hand was shaking as I dialed the number.

"Hey! Bella, I'll be right there okay. Alice had a vision of your truck smoking on the side of the road. Are you alright? You know I hate that truck.. I knew this would happen some.."

"Edward I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Just hurry. It's freezing out here, and I'm soaked...I love you." I managed to choke out those last three words. I fell over onto the seat again. I closed my eyes as I tried to think about something other than Jacob Black.

_screeeeeeettchhh_

I heard a car slam on it's brakes and I sat up in the seat. I looked in the rear-view mirror and saw Edwards Volvo. He opened the car door and scooped me up in his arms. He kissed my forehead and carried me to his car. I was shivering violently as he held me in his stone cold arms. He wrapped me up in his huge jacket. I put on my seatbelt and he cranked up the heater.

"Bella, love, what were you doing out here? You shouldn't drive in this kind of weather. It's starting to get icy."

"I..I went to talk to Jake in La Push. I guess I didn't realize what time it was. I just really needed to talk to him." I looked at the clock on the dashboard. 8:30.

"Well did you talk to him? I can see that you're very upset about something. Did you two get into an argument?"

"Well Jake is just still..um..upset about us getting married. I went over to talk to him and try to get him to come to the wedding.. He got really upset and then he phased and ran off." I had always been a naturally terrible liar. But it was even harder for me to lie to Edward.

"I'm sorry Bella. I know he is your best friend, and you really wanted him to be at our wedding. I'm sure he will make it up to you somehow." He grabbed my hand and held it tightly. We pulled up into his huge garage, and Esme ran outside.

"Bella, oh Bella are you alright? Edward I told you we should've given her the new car. She shouldn't be driving that junk. She could've gotten seriously hurt if she wouldn't have been able to pull over!" She scolded him as I got out of the car. Edward picked me up and kissed my cheek.

"Let's get you all warmed up okay, love?"

"Okay..can you call Charlie and tell him what happened to my truck?" I managed to whisper, because my voice was so hoarse from crying.

"Sure. You need to lay on the couch for a while. You are going to get sick from being out in the cold like this." He walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone. I could hear him talking to Charlie. Rosalie flitted down the stairs with some clothes in her arms.

"Bella, you should change clothes. You're soaking wet." She led me upstairs into one of the bathrooms. I looked in the mirror and realized that I looked even more pale than usual. I had dark circles under my eyes from crying.

_I look like a vampire._

_____________________________________________________________________

_2 days later._

I woke up to a tap on my bedroom door and I sat up.

"Good morning Bells. I need to talk to you." Charlie sat at the foot of my bed.

"Okay..go ahead." I hesitated, because I was afraid of what he was going to say.

"Bella, honey, Jacob is missing.."

**Thanks for reading. ;] 3MK**


	3. Running never fixes anything

**Hey guys, I'm glad you like my story! This one is from Jakes POV. ;] ENJOY!**

**Oh and the underlined dialogue is actual quotes from the book.**

Iwas flying through the woods. I'm pretty sure that if I wasn't this angry I would be crying my eyes out. It's been two days and they still won't leave me alone.

_I love her. She is giving her life away to this..bloodsucker._

I was getting really frustrated, and there were a million voices in my head.

_Jake, come back please. Everyone in the pack is worried about you._

_Seth, don't talk to me. Leave me alone. If I wanted to be there I would._

_Listen drama queen, you need to stop being mean to my brother. It's not his fault._

_Bite me Leah._

_Billy, Charlie, Bella, and even the Cullens are worried about you. Jake, you need to come back. Running away doesn't fix anything._

_Quil, just because you heard what happened, does not mean I wanted you to know. So STOP giving me advice. Seth, Leah, phase back. You should've never heard any of this. Leave me alone. This is none of your business._

_Jacob Black, this is our business. We are a family. We stick together no matter what happens. Maybe we shouldn't have heard what you and Bella have done. But it doesn't mean we won't help you through your pain._

_Thanks, Sam, but I can do better on my own._

I phased back into a human. I can't stand this. Their wedding is in less than two days. I scooted over to a large tree. I rolled over and fell asleep.

I woke up to drops of rain splashing down on me. I must've been asleep for a while, because when I went to sleep it was getting dark out. When I woke up it was afternoon. I phased back into my werewolf form, so that I could run a little faster.

_Jake! Bella is freaking out. She is so worried about you. She keeps calling me and Billy. She really wants to know if you're okay. But I can't tell her anything. Please, please come back. I'm going to be there. She says you're supposed to be her best man.._

_Hey Seth, Listen. I've thought about it and I think I'm going to come back._

_Really! Oh Bella will be so excited. I have to go call her!_

_No! Wait, Seth, I want it to be a suprise. I'm not going to be in the wedding, but I will come to the reception. Don't tell anyone. I don't want to get anyones hopes up, I may not be there in time._

_Oh, okay. Well you better hurry. The wedding is tonight._

_What? Wow. I must've been sleeping for a really long time. Okay, Seth I will see you in a few hours. Tell the rest of the pack._

_Okay!_

I took off running as fast as I could. I could hear Seth telling the others, and I barked out a laugh.

_Jake is coming! Jake is coming to the wedding! Guys come on go meet him somewhere! Jake is coming back!_

_He is? Where is he?_

_Is he okay?_

_Jake! You're coming back?_

_Where are you?!_

_Jake you are definetly making the right decision._

_I'm fine. I'll be home in a few hours._

I ran so fast I thought I would collapse. It was starting to get dark and I figured I wouldn't make it in time. I flew through the woods, and Then I skidded to a stop. Sam, Embry, Quil, Leah, and the rest of the pack were crouching in a line. Except Seth.

_Jake, Welcome back._

_We've all missed having you here._

_Where's Seth?_

_He already promised Bella he was going to be at the wedding. No one is supposed to know you're coming. Except maybe Edward, he probably read Seth's mind. Now lets go._

We all ran through the woods near the Cullen's house. We were at the tree line, and I could hear music and see beautiful lights hanging everywhere.

_Here, Jake, we brought you extra clothes. _

I phased back and changed quickly into a tux and put on shoes. And then I saw her. Edward was leading her to me. She looked so elegant and graceful.

"This is very kind of you."

"Kind is my middle name, may I cut in?"

"Jacob! Jacob!"

"Hey there, Bells."

We started dancing and I could see that it made her night so much better that I came.

"When did you decide to come back?"

"Conciously or subconciously?" I took a deep breath. "I don't really know. I guess I've been wandering back this direction for a while, and maybe it's because I was headed here. But it wasn't until this morning that I really started _running_."

We kept dancing for a few more songs, and talking about how her life is going to drastically change. We started talking about her honeymoon and I wish I could've changed the subject in time.

"I just didn't want to spend my honeymoon writhing in pain."

"You'd rather spend it how? Playing checkers? Ha Ha."

"Very funny."

I started rambling on when I should've kept my mouth shut. Then she snapped at me.

"I'm not putting anything off, And yes I can have a real honeymoon! I can do anything I want! Butt out!"

I stopped our dance, as I realized what she had just said.

"What? What did you say?"

"About what..? Jake? What's wrong?

"What do you mean have a real honeymoon?!"

I flipped out and grabbed her never wanting to let go. He could kill her if they went through with it. She's human! I realized I was shaking and the next thing I knew Seth was yelling at me and pulling me away. I didn't want things to end this way..

**Thanks for reading! I love Jacob Black 3MK**


	4. And the winner is

**Lalalala. I love Breaking Dawn so much! Thanks for sticking with my story. I promise I have big plans for it ;]**

"I swear something _moved_ inside me just now."

His head snapped up.

I handed him the phone so he could talk to Carlisle about all of this.

_Why is he so angry. Is he upset with me? What's going on? What's happening to me?_

His arm was wrapped tightly around me. I could hear the stress in his voice. I was staring blankly at the floor trying to make sense of all of this.

_Human..having a vampire baby? It sounds like something out of one of those stupid tabloid magazines. It's impossible. It can't be happening._

I started crying.

"Bella! Are you in pain?"

"No."

"Don't be afraid, we're going home and Carlisle will take care of this. We're going to get that _thing_ out before it can hurt you. I won't let it hurt you."

He grabbed the suitcases and took them out to the boat. I grabbed the cell phone and dialed the only number I knew could help me.

"Hello."

"Rosalie, it's Bella, I need you're help.."

I told her everything I needed and what was going on, and then I had to hang up quickly before Edward came back.

"Bella, honey, lets go." He stared at me and for my sake he tried not to look worried.

On the plane ride home he held my hand almost the whole time. Every once in a while he would lay his hand gently on my stomache that seemed to be getting larger by the minute. We got to the airport, and my legs felt like Jell-O.

"Edward.." I whispered the words as he looked around for Carlisle.

"Yes. What's wrong love?"

"I love you. I will always love you. And no matter what this is, and what's going to happen.. I want you to know that." I started getting upset again. I needed him to be there for me. Because he wanted to get rid of this 'thing' and I don't think I want to.

"Oh Bella, I know you love me. I love you too. We are going to get help right away. Look, there's Carlisle." He led me through an enormous crowd of people until we met Carlisle.

"Bella, how are you feeling? Are you in any pain? I wanted to ask so many questions, but you were on the plane." Carlisle sounded genuinely concerned about my health, but all they wanted to do was hurt him.

"I..I'm fine. Just a little scared. I have no idea what's going on. I didn't feel like this yesterday. It's happening so fast.." My voice was shaking as we got into the car. Edward was still holding my hand, making sure I was comfortable.

When we got back to the house, everyone was waiting in the living room. I had 7 pairs of eyes watching me as I sat down on the couch. Edward wouldn't leave my side for anything.

"What do you suppose we do about this?" Edward had a suddenly angry tone in his voice. "Should we get rid of it?"

"Edward! I can't believe this. You want to get rid of him? It's a baby! How could you be so cruel?" I started crying.

"Listen, Bella, it may be for the best. We don't know exactly what it..er.. he is, but it could hurt you. If this is a half-vampire child, more than likely it will want blood. I need to run some tests, but we won't do anything drastic right now." Carlisle tried to reassure me, while Edward was stroking my arm.

"I'm sorry Bella, I'm just so worried about your health right now. I want you to know that I want what's best for _you_." He kissed my forehead and picked me up in his arms and followed Carlisle up the stairs. There was alot of medical equipment around. Edward set me down lightly on a hospital-like bed and kneeled right by my side. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Carlisle grab a long thick needle.

"Bella, I need you to lay very still for me okay. I have to take a blood sample from the..er..baby. I have to make sure this is a half..vampire baby. This will determine what we do from here." He stuck the needle in my stomache and I felt a sharp pain deep down inside. I had a burning sensation, and I started feeling nautious as he pulled out a gooey clear liquid.

"Now Bella, I need to take a blood sample." Edward held my hand as he pushed the needle into my arm. He grabbed both syringes, and walked over to a corner of the room where I could no longer see him out of the corner of my eye. My eyes suddenly felt heavy, and I saw Edward smile as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Well, she is definetly pregnant. But, there was never a doubt in my mind about that. But there is something very important I should let you know."

"Okay what is it? Is she going to be alright? Carlisle we need to take care of this before it kills her!"

I suppose they didn't know that I was awake while they were talking. I tried so hard not to squeeze Edwards hand. I wanted to hear what Carlisle had to say, without him worrying if it would upset me.

"You see Humans have 23 pairs of chromosomes, while we have 25. But the tests I ran, don't come up with a way for that to be possible. This baby has 24 pairs of chromosomes. There is no way possible that it could be a half-vampire child. The numbers simply don't add up."

"Carlisle what are you saying? This baby isn't..mine? That's not possible. It can't be all human..if..if it has 24 pairs of chromosomes. What do you think this is?" He sounded scared. He sounded as if it were possible, he would cry.

I was scared. I had never been this scared in my entire life. Not even when Edward confessed to me that he was a vampire. I was so scared because I finally realized what this was. This isn't Edward's baby. There was only one other person.

Jacob Black.

**Ahhhh. I think this story is getting good. ;) I love writing it. 3MK**


	5. Don't you dare touch me

**I'm sick so I've been thinking alot about this since I haven't been to school haha. Enjoy! :)**

I opened my eyes slowly, acting as if I really was asleep. I sat up, and felt a sore feeling deep inside my stomache. Edward and Carlisle rushed over to me and Edward helped me sit up.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" He was holding my hand, while he was trying to hide the upset look in his eyes.

"Tired. I havent slept much in the past few days." I wanted to cry. I felt so bad for him. He probably already knew.

"Jake is here. He would really like to see you. He's worried. Should I go get him?" He stood up and started to walk away from me. I grabbed his arm.

"Edward, stop. I know what's going on. I heard you talking to Carlisle." He came and sat on the bed next to me. My mind was blank as I tried to figure out what to say to him. I could see the pain in his expression.

"Carlisle, can you give Bella and I a moment alone please?" He nodded and walked out of the room and shut the door.

"Bella, You are pregnant. But there is no possible way that this is my child. I need for you to tell me the truth. I need you to tell me who you were with..I.." He stopped, and I'm sure that if he could cry he would. He knew what I was going to say.

"Edward, I love you. But I got caught up in the stress of our marriage. I..I, needed someone to talk to. I needed someone to be there for me. I had to talk to my best friend. I went over there one night, and.." I couldn't look him in the eyes. He turned his head away from me. I could see how i'd hurt him so much. I reached out to him. I needed him to not be angry at me. I needed him to understand that I didn't do this to hurt him. He stood up and pulled away from me. He turned around and looked straight into my eyes with the most hurt look I'd ever seen in anyone.

"Don't you dare touch me." His voice was cold. He was hurt, I had made a mistake. I could never take it back. I buried my face in my hands.

"I'm sorry. Edward, I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say to make this go away..I."

"There's nothing you can say to make this all go away. You're having a baby! His baby, Bella, This won't go away.." He started to walk farther away from me. I felt so weak, but I needed him. I tried to stand and I grabbed his hand as I fell to the ground. Tears were streaming down my face. I could barely breathe, and I just wanted to wake up from this nightmare. He came and sat next to me, and put his arm around my waist.

"I've always thought I was there for you. I've always tried to be there for you. But, I suppose I wasn't good enough for you. I love you, and you say that you love me. But I don't know if I believe that anymore. The heart inside my chest that no longer beats, is aching for you." I kissed him and I hugged him so tight that if he were human, he might not have been able to get out of it.

"Bella, You need to talk to Jacob. I'd like to stay with you through this, but it's not my decision. I'll go get him."

"Edward, please, I love you! You're my husband. I've been wanting to give my life, my soul away to be with you forever. You can't give up on me this easily. Please!" I was yelling at him now. My heart was shattering into a million pieces, and the one person who could put it back together didn't want to. He kneeled down next to me, and put his hand under my chin to lift my head up.

"Bella, I'm not giving up on you. I would love to be with you forever. _You_ gave up on me when you decided to be with Jacob." With that he got up and walked out of the room in one smooth motion. I layed down on the cold tile floor and cried. I heard the door open, and he layed down next to me. He pulled me in close to him as I cried on his chest. He kissed the top of my head as we layed there in silence.

"Do you want to tell me what happened to you Bella? I got a call from Alice saying you needed me and when I got here no one would tell me anything. If you don't want to talk its okay." His expression made me feel even worse.

"Jake, I'm pregnant." Saying those words were going to take alot of getting used to.

"What? Bella, that's great! I didn't know that was possible with Edward, I'm so happy for.." He stopped and his face went blank. His skin started looking pale, and I buried my face in his chest. He held me tight for a few minutes and he started crying too. His warm body heat was flowing all around me. It reminded me of that night.

"So what are we going to do about this?" I needed to know what he wanted. He had a choice in this too. All he had to do was say okay and I would be with him. That would be what's best in this situation.

"Bella, you love Edward. I know what you're thinking. You wish this never would've happened. You wish we could go back to the way things were. I know you don't want to be with me. I don't have to be a part of this unless you want me to be. Just know that I'm not going to pressure you into picking sides. Just do what your heart tells you to." He suddenly sounded so mature. He wanted what was best for me. Not just me. The baby too.

"Jacob, I..I want you. I need you. This baby needs you. So we need to figure out how we are going to do this." I managed a wimpy smile, and he kissed me on the forehead.

"If that's what you want. Then I'm here. Forever."

**I just want to let you know that while I was writing this I was crying. It's so emotional for me. I don't know why. But I think this chapter is my favorite so far. I promise it will get even better as I write more! muchloveeeee! MK**


End file.
